Perfect For Each Other
by RandomRambler29
Summary: hope you all like it! i work so hard for it. Oh, btw, because i am so addicted with this, i can't put my pen down anymore! weird, ne? DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis, cuz if I did, I'd have made Yaoi happen **characters may be OOC...
1. c1: The Tennis Ball

**A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes I've committed at the first chapter! I've edited it now and so please appreciate my sincerest apologies! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! **

_At least the sun shines brighter at this school, _Fuji thought as he walked towards the building, carrying a box and his bag.

This is Fuji Syusuke. He is a transfer student at Seishun Gakuen. He brought his stuff for the finalization of his move. Always smiling, that's how he looks like. With those soft blue eyes that twinkle with mischeif, every time he really charms everyone. A bishounen by all means. But not one knows his inner personality. Yet, that is. And so his thrilling adventure begins here.

"Fuji Syusuke, please come to the Principal's Office this instant. We will give you your class schedule, locker number and other school information. Thank you," the P.A. announced.

~after a few moments walking here and there, getting lost and sight-seeing at the same time~

"Ohayo, sensei," said Fuji very respectfuly.

_Don't wanna blow it off at the first day..._

"Ohayo, Mr. Fuji. Please, take a seat. Feel free to ask questions..."

"Oh, no, sensei. I just want to get started early so as to maintain a clean record!"

"Well, then. Here are your schedules, Monday thru Friday, locker number and map, list of classes, clubs, so on and so forth and your room number. All clear?" said the principal.

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei. Sayonnara!" Fuji replied excitedly.

~he still brought the box and bag with him, going straight to the room, because the bell rang 5 minutes ago~

"Sensei! Sensei! Gomen nasai! I am finally here!" Fuji said exhaustedly from running.

"Well then, class, meet Fuji Syusuke. He transferred here just this year."

"Ohayo, everyone! I am Fuji. I hope to build good relation... Ships... With... Each... of you..."

His splendid blue eyes caught sight of one gorgeous student at the back, and, feeling like someone was staring at him, the light-brown-haired boy turned his head to Fuji's direction.

Flabbergasted, the said boy stared intently to Fuji's eyes, Fuji doing the same.

"Fuji-san? Are you still with us?" disturbed the sensei.

"Hai-hai, sensei. As I said, I hope we'll all be good friends." Fuji repeated while intently staring at the boy at the back, smiling brilliant as the stars.

This caught the hazel-eyed boy out back off-guard.

"Fuji-san, you can sit there at the back, beside... Ah! Beside Tezuka Kunimitsu! That bespectacled boy there!"

"Hai sensei!" Fuji politely replied.

_So, Tezuka Kunimitsu is his name, huh. Beautiful, just like his soft hazel eyes_, thought Fuji, who was full of amazement.

~after walking clumsily towards Tezuka's side, carrying the box and bag with him~

"AH!" Fuji yelped as he tripped, dropping the box. Luckily, Tezuka caught him even before he hit the floor head-first.

"Ari...ga...tou..." Fuji trailed off again as he slowly looked up, seeing that the hazel-eyed wonder caught him immediately.

As they stared off again, Tezuka shook his head and set Fuji on his feet again. Right after that, he raced back somewhat-calmly to his own seat. But as Tezuka took his seat, he accidentally bumped on the box on the floor softly, and, with a soft _klink!, _saw a tennis ball bump his table.

"I believe this is yours..." Tezuka said, setting the ball on Fuji's hand and retaining his serious facade again, like what happened a while ago before the seat assignment.

"Arigatou..." Fuji replied wonderingly while picking up the box and his other stuff and setting it in between him and Tezuka.

_He plays tennis, too, huh?_, thought Tezuka.

**A/N: ***_*There! Please comment, review etc.!!! You can send in requests, too!!!*_*


	2. c2: The Jacket

Chapter 2: The Jacket

_Whew, 5 more minutes 'till the last class… _thought Fuji.

He looked at the schedule in his clear book and, for the first time, saw that each day was ended by club periods.

_Lucky me! Club period each day? This is the best school I've ever been to!_ Fuji, now really interested, imagined.

_TRIIING!!! _

The bell rang. _Club time!_

The class adviser arrived.

"Class, it's time to choose your clubs! Please write your names in the club lists passed around. Write only in the club wherein you want to join."

As the papers were passed, Fuji accidentally received two.

_Hmm… ah! Photography club, here I co—Wait! _Fuji thought in surprise. His thoughts were transferred from the Photography club to the Tennis list in his free hand.

_**~TENNIS CLUB TRY-OUTS:~**_

_Ryoma Echizen_

_Shuichiro Oishi_

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

_Eiji Kikumaru_

_Takashi Kawamura_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tezuka plays tennis?!? _ Fuji thought, flabbergasted.

_I wonder if we could choose 2 clubs…_

"Class, we allow only one club per student, understand?" The teacher said, incidentally answering the question on Fuji's mind.

_Man, is he a killjoy or what? Now I'll have to choose between photography AND tennis! _ Fuji, now really annoyed, almost blurted out.

After thinking on the pros and cons of the situation, the pros won and he then chose tennis.

~at the tennis court~

"Sensei, I want to try out for your tennis club, but I don't have my racket and sports attire today. May I please have my try-outs tomorrow instead?" Fuji requested with a pleading look that was unnecessary.

"But of course! No problem. But may I tell you that only few succeed, and of those who succeed, most quit." The moderator said this with a pitiful look.

"Why would they quit? I think that this club is great. I can't imagine a single reason of why they would do so."

"Well," the jolly man said, "they say that my captain here is harsh. But I don't believe them because my team's captain is the best! Hoho!"

"Then, I hope to be under his discipline, too…" commented the excited Fuji.

"Oh! By the way, he will be the one to challenge you on the try-outs tomorrow. No one but you arrived and made an arrangement. And the team will also have a rest day because they had training almost the whole of summer!"

"Are you sure it is okay for your team captain? He might be more tired than the rest of the team…" Fuji felt uncomfortably worried. Even if the captain was a total stranger, he felt a weird connection linking them.

"Oh, no. Actually, he does this yearly."

"Well then. Arigatou, sensei. See you next time!"

"Ah… Yes. See you, too…" The captain trailed off, seemingly forgetting something.

"Fuji Syusuke, sir."

"Ah, yes. Fuji-san."

~the next day…~

As it is club time again, Fuji gathered his stuff and went to the tennis court.

_Wow, sure is quiet when the team isn't around, _Fuji thought.

As he walked towards the court, he heard a smacking sound behind the shower room. A pathway behind the said shower room leads to the tennis court. Ignoring this, he went in the shower room and changed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fuji called out.

"Are you gonna take the try-outs?" A fierce voice replied.

"Hai. You are the captain, tadashii?" asked Fuji.

"Okay. Please hurry --!" trailed off the voice, unanswering the question but surprise evident at the end.

For a moment which seemed like forever, those familiar hazel eyes stared intently at Fuji's blue ones. Fuji returned the stare.

"Magnificent…" Fuji heard that sweet, melodic voice whisper ever so softly.

"Uh… Excuse me?" choked out Fuji, even though his face was really flushed.

"Oh, sorry. You play tennis?" Tezuka said, now his turn to blush. He said this because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Of course! Why would I try out if I didn't?" Fuji tried to sound annoyed.

"Well then. Shall we?" Tezuka said as he got his racket and a ball, then he took a side of the court.

"Woah…" gasped Fuji, realizing he forgot to breathe.

They then had a match. It was long and tiring. He wanted to get in the tennis club so bad; he really put in great effort. And with this, he won.

"Congratulations-_pant_-Fuji-san-_pant._..." Tezuka breathed out.

"Thanks-_pant_-. Come-_pant_-, let's rest-_pant_-." Fuji replied in the same manner.

~after rest~

"Now you're part of the team." Tezuka declared.

"Thank you." Fuji then looked at his watch.

"Please, may I invite you for some snacks at my house? It is getting a little late."

"Uh… I don't think that that's a good idea…" Tezuka tried to search for a loophole.

"Come on! It'll be alright. Please?" Fuji insisted.

"I'll see."

Then they headed out to the showers.

FUJI'S P.O.V.

When I take a shower, I think of recent things and give my own thoughts to them. And that explains my train of thought here.

_Before we started the try-outs, I heard him say magnificent. Why is that so?_

_And why'd I invite him to dinner?_

_I can't possibly… NO WAY!_

_That's not good. I mean, we're both guys!_

_But he is quite good-looking…_

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!?_

_I think I'm crushing-no- falling for him… No!_

After the last gruesome thought, I dressed up and waited outside.

TEZUKA'S P.O.V.

I got used to thinking about stuff when I take a shower, thus explaining my thoughts at the moment.

_Looks like I blurted that "Magnificent" thing out. Hope he didn't hear me right._

_He invited me to dinner. I mean, yeah, that's good for the improvement of our relationship-as acquaintances._

_I didn't know that behind his beautiful façade, there's a more impressive and beautiful… Something._

_Hold on—Why do I have thoughts similar to… A fan girl's?!?_

_I can't be possibly crushing on him, can I?_

_I mean, he _looks _like a girl. So, does that mean I still have a chance?_

_Wait, wait, wait, wait! Albeit he look like a girl he's still a man! A MAN!!!_

_Pull yourself together, Kunimitsu!_

_What if… I am falling for him?_

After that frightening thought I had, I went to change and then snuck out the showers.

BACK TO THE NORM…

After taking a shower, things got pretty tense on the sides of Fuji and Tezuka.

"Uh… Hey! Tezuka-sama! Let's go now!" Fuji said with a reassuring smile.

"Uh… Hnn." Tezuka somewhat replied, lost for words. He thought he could get away.

And so they walked to Fuji's house. At that time, both were dead silent. Well, except for their heavy breathing resulting from fatigue.

When they reached at least a meter away from the gate, Fuji broke the silence.

"Here we are!" He said as he opened the gate and the door.

"Please take off your shoes and leave them on the shoe shelf near the door. I apologize if our home is small. Please feel free to look around while I look for my siblings and get the snacks done."

"Hnn…"

FUJI'S P.O.V.

As I walked up the stairs, I slowed my breath. I didn't even know I was nervous. I wonder why…

Then I reached the altar-like table in front of our mirror. There were 2 notes stuck to it. And so I read them.

_Syusuke,_

_Your father and I will be coming home a little late. I have a meeting and Father will be working overtime. Take care! By the way, there's mac-and-cheese and some roast chicken in the fridge. Just heat it up._

_Love,_

_Mama_

_Hey Bro!_

_We're goin' out to finish our projects. And my classmate might have a slumber party, so see you tomorrow! And little brother is gonna be home at 9:00. I see you're left alone. Enjoy your loneliness! Hehehe…_

_Love (is this even real? kidding!),_

_Nee-chan_

Oh, great. So now I'm left alone with Tezuka-sama? What are they up to?

And so I rushed down the stairs and got to the kitchen. Good thing there's another way there besides the living room…

And so I heated up the food Mama mentioned and served it on the table.

TEZUKA'S P.O.V.

As Fuji-san walked off, I looked around their living room. It's big and spacious, with a flat-screen T.V. on the north wall and a glass table in the middle. He lied about his house. It's not small, after all. And instead of concrete, the whole eastern wall was made up of glass windows and a glass sliding door. There were trees in their yard, with lights hanging from each branch. It looked relaxing.

But when I looked behind me, which was the south wall, there was a particularly long table beside the stairs. It was filled with photo frames. Each photo was signed by Fuji-san. Wow, he's good.

Then I saw a photo frame with glitters. That was the most recent. It was obvious, because it was the photo of our class. But there was something suspicious about it. If you look at it, right there in the lower middle part, was _me_. Yep. Me with a calm face. As usual, they'd say.

BACK TO THE NORM… AGAIN.

"Well, the snacks are done!" Fuji called out.

And so he and Tezuka sat down, one facing the other.

"Why are you like that?" Fuji asked.

"Huh?" said Tezuka, who didn't understand the question.

"Why is it that you don't speak so much, and when you do, it always seems like a whisper?"

"Because I don't talk to acquaintances often."

"So, when I become _more _than an acquaintance, will you talk more often to me?"

"Ah…"

Tezuka was obviously taken aback. Not because of the question, but because of the emphasis on _more_.

"Maybe…" He trailed off.

After eating, Fuji insisted that they do the homeworks together. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Tezuka accepted half-heartedly.

As Tezuka followed Fuji up the stairs and into his room, Fuji flipped up lights switch-by-switch.

When finally Fuji flipped his room lights on, Tezuka saw a massive collection of photo albums in the wall beside the door. He guessed that Fuji really loved photography.

Even if at first he marveled at the huge collection, he shook it off and stood there at the door.

Fuji pulled out a small table and invited Tezuka to sit down. Tezuka did so.

After the easier assignments, they then started on the algebra assignment. Tezuka took a little more time than he guessed. But as he secretly peeped in front of him, he saw Fuji finishing the last problem.

_Wow, he's definitely perfect…_ Tezuka thought.

But when Tezuka reached the second-to-the-last problem, it started raining.

"I have to go." He broke the silence.

"Please stay… You might catch a cold." Fuji said with concern. Only did he realize that he was alone with this guy and called himself names in his mind, such as moron, baka, bastard, you know the rest.

"No. I have to go." Tezuka repeated.

"If you insist…" Fuji said, leading the way downstairs.

Fuji and Tezuka went on 'til the blue-eyed boy stopped promptly on his trail in front of the door.

"Stay there." Fuji demanded Tezuka.

Tezuka decided to follow Fuji's demand. But he got impatient and went to wear his shoes. As he was slipping in his left foot into his left shoe (duh?), Fuji returned.

"Here." Fuji shoved something to Tezuka.

"What's this?"

"It's a jacket. Return it to me whenever you would like to."

And so Tezuka wore the jacket. It was quite small, but he still put it on.

"Thank you for the snacks today." Tezuka told Fuji.

"No problem." Fuji replied. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"No. Thank you very much."

As Tezuka was walking in the rain, he saw that on the jacket were weird cuddling stars and the words "Perfect For Each Other".


	3. c3: Firsts

Chapter 3: Firsts

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all those very supportive ones who gave their insights to my story! I love you all! I promise I'll do better with the next chapters to come up. I'll probably edit the first ugly chapter soon. Anyway, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

**characters, I suppose, may be OOC.

Coincidentally, Fuji and Tezuka share all their classes together. With Fuji staying at the last seat of every class and Tezuka occupying seats around him because, as he said, "back seats have an unusually unnerving aura," they become schoolwork partners every time. And these school works can be planned and finished at home. This gives students more time to work on them. Our Fuji and Tezuka are not oblivious to this idea, either. Remember what happened at the last chapter? They went to Fuji's house. Now they do their schoolwork there.

It was official. Fuji and Tezuka are now almost always in one place. Almost always except for their breaks. Tezuka prefers to be alone, but Fuji has friends now and he hangs out with them often. And even if they want some peace and quiet for a while, they can't have it. What with their fan girls following their trail everywhere and all.

~One regular school day…~

"Ah… We have a new chemistry project today…" The teacher announced semi-excitedly.

"Oh no…"

"No way…"

These were collective grunts from the class.

"And we have it by pairs, too. Let's start from the back. The first lucky pair is Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. Then we have…" The teacher droned on.

_What a surprise… _Fuji thought sarcastically, being ignorant to the feeling of happiness somewhere in him.

Tezuka stole a quick glance at Fuji, and thinking that Fuji wasn't aware, smiled at him, then turned back and listened.

_Woah… _Fuji marveled. _Did he just _smile_ at me? Weird…_

The teacher gave time for the pairs to meet up and plan the upcoming project. Fuji, wanting to shake off some tension, asked the unnecessary question jokingly.

"So, whose house is it gonna be?" Fuji followed it with a chuckle.

"Mine." Came Tezuka's sure and steady voice.

"_WHAT?_"

"I said mine. I'll be waiting at the garden pathway near the tennis court."

"But-But-But-But-But…"

"See you there…"

And with that, Tezuka left.

So, Fuji was now in the tennis club. Finally, he had a new hobby. At the try-outs, he did really well. He beat a _team captain_! Now that's a first.

Fuji, as a neophyte, was famous for beating most his teammates now. Their moderator was really proud of him. And soon, the coach will be, too.

And so after tennis training and shower time, he went immediately to the garden pathway. Fuji saw Tezuka, staring at the sakura blooms.

"Hey," Fuji called out to him.

"Oh. Uh… Hey…" Came the awkward reply.

When Tezuka looked back up at the sakura, Fuji noticed that he did so longingly. As soon as he noticed this, Fuji said, "Don't move."

Tezuka wondered aloud, "What?"

Fuji then climbed the sakura tree. He looked as though he really knew how to do this. Then, when he reached a beautiful part of the tree, near the top, he grabbed it and got a handful.

He then jumped down from branch to branch, having his sakura-full hand outstretched to Tezuka.

But, as he stepped on one mossy branch, he slipped!

"Ahh!!! Noo!!!" Fuji shouted helplessly.

When Fuji reached at least a meter away from the ground, Tezuka caught him in his arms. They both fell to the ground, Fuji over Tezuka.

"Th-th-thanks…" Fuji said with a shaky voice.

"No-_pant_-problem." Tezuka exhaustedly replied.

As Fuji stood up, Tezuka grabbed his shoulders (remember, Fuji was above Tezuka). He pulled him down and hugged him tight, like he was never gonna let go.

"Tezuka-sama…" Fuji breathed out in a whisper.

"Fuji-san let me explain. I can't keep up with this charade any longer. I love you. And I don't care if you and if others think I'm homo, I just… I just love you."

The confused and shocked Fuji asked, still in a whisper, "You _do_?"

"I… Yes. And I was hoping that you do, too."

Fuji looked up and stared at the hazel eyes of the boy beneath him.

"Is this enough for an answer?" He said.

He lowered his head a little and smiled at Tezuka. Then he brought his face together with that of the bespectacled boy's.

The kiss took a moment, and it seemed like forever. It was cool and refreshing, like ice cream on a summer day.

After they broke away for a breath, Fuji finally said, "Yes. I do."

After that eternal romantic moment, they stood up, shook the dust off their clothes and just stood there.

Then Fuji remembered the flowers. "Ah! This… Is for you."

He handed the sakura to Tezuka.

Then they walked to Tezuka's house. Fuji was pretty comfortable clutching Tezuka's arm and leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Tezuka whispered into the blue-eyed lad's ear, "Kokoro anata o aishite imasu, Fuji Syusuke."

Marveling at the formality, Fuji shook his head slightly and said, "Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

**A/N: **Hey! So they're together now, ayt? Please keep those reviews coming! Saa~! Arigatou!


	4. c4: The Revelation

Chapter 4: The Revelation

**characters may be OOC, ayt? Thanks guys!

And so they got to Tezuka's village and reached his block. Fuji, who was still clinging to the bigger boy's arm, gaped at the houses-no, mansions- around them.

"Tezuka~! These houses are humongous!"

"You know, these are just simple 3-storey houses for their owners. You should see their homes abroad!" Tezuka informed Fuji, purely taking amusement from the boy's wide-eyed, imagination-drowned look.

"Really?!? Saa~!"

Tezuka chuckled and then brought the conversation slightly out of the topic.

"Here we are…" He said plainly as they reached the gate a few more lots away from the end of the block.

"WOW! It's… It's… WOW!" Fuji said as he looked on. He mistook _that_ one gate as one humble residence. But behind this enormous gate was a mansion that looked simple with 2 floors but covered the rest of the block. It looked mid-classical, what with the lily pond and all. Even so, it was still a lot to take in.

As they entered the gate, the gardener greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Kunimitsu-sama."

"Good afternoon," replied Tezuka.

"Good afternoon, Gardener-sama! Wow, you're good at tending the garden…" Fuji said excitedly after bowing.

"Arigatou guzaimasu. Gomen, so please continue your conversation with Kunimitsu-sama…"

"Oh. I'm Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you!"

"Well then, welcome, Fuji-sama."

As they walked through the doors, maids and butlers greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Kunimitsu-sama." They greeted him in unison.

"Good afternoon. This here is Fuji Syusuke. He will always welcome here, understood?"

"Usu, Kunimitsu-sama. Good afternoon, Fuji-sama."

"Good afternoon! Wow! You all greet in harmony! I really-"

"Let's go," Tezuka cut in. "In my room. Now."

When Fuji didn't respond, Tezuka dragged him upstairs. When they got to the end of the hall, Tezuka fished his key from his pocket and unlocked the door in one fluid motion.

"Come in."

"Wow! Tezuka, your room is bigger than our living room…!"

"It's not that big…"

As Tezuka spoke, Fuji opened the terrace door, ignoring Tezuka's reaction. He stepped out into the large terrace and saw the wonder that befell the room every afternoon.

"Saa~! Tezuka! Look!"

B this time, Tezuka was standing beside him. There was a magnificent sunset display with different colors in front of them.

"This is beautiful…" Fuji said breathlessly.

"You're much more beautiful…"

Fuji blushed at the sudden compliment.

"H-H-H-Heh?!?" He blurted with a mortified look.

Tezuka simply chuckled and moved closer.

"The view here is breathtaking, don't you think, Tezuka?"

"Yes, but for me you are the most breathtaking view to look at and I'll never want to look at anything else as long as I can see…"

"WHEN are you gonna stop giving me your curveballs?" Fuji said, his face now a scarlet hue.

"When you kiss me." Tezuka replied casually as he moved his face so close to Fuji's, it was only a breath away.

Uncomfortable with the distance, Fuji stepped away.

"I-I-I-I'm not gonna kiss you. We should just start the chemistry project." He said, trying to overcome tension with snob.

"If curveballs are what you want, then curveballs are what you shall get…"

And with this, the project begun.

With them "focused" on the project, they didn't notice how time passed until Fuji got a call.

"Hello? This is Fuji."

"_Hey, Nii-chan! Do you even plan to go home?"_

"What time is it anyway?"

"_It's about quarter to 9. Just tell me, will you go home or not?"_

"I w--"

"Your brother will be staying here overnight. Please tell your parents that he will return home tomorrow. Thank you and goodbye." Tezuka had cut in with a business-like voice and finished the phone call.

"Hah! Tezuka! Why'd you say that?!?"

"Because it is late and I won't let you go home late in the night!"

"Why? I'm not a little kid anymore! I can handle myself!" Fuji was now screaming, annoyance obvious in his state.

"Because I don't want to lose you again!"

The mysterious concoction they made bubbled violently. Tezuka turned the alcohol lamp off for distraction.

"What?" Fuji asked.

"I knew you before this."

Still confused, Fuji repeated, "What?"

"I remember that we were 9 years old that time…"

"Ah… A flashback?"

"I was staying in my grandmothers onsen that summer. It was on top of the hill overviewing the beach. I was playing there in the seashore when I heard footsteps silenced by the sand. Every adult was preparing for the Night Festival that's why every kid mature enough to take care of himself was left. I was by myself, too."

Tezuka was now playing with a magnesium (or is it manganese? I think that Mg. is magnesium, though) ribosome over the concoction, twisting and twirling it.

"I planned to ask if anyone was there, but I ignored it. Then it continued, and when I looked behind me, there was a little boy right there. I asked what you're his name was, and said that his name was Fuji Syusuke, but that I could call him Syuu, remember?"

Fuji remembered the name he called Tezuka when they were little for a tease.

"Zuki? You're Zuki? _My _Zuki?" Fuji said, full of emotion, sincerely asked. Tears were flowing from his soft cheeks.

Then the magnesium ribosome accidentally dropped from Tezuka's hand into the chemical mixture.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!


End file.
